a long road
by argentum254
Summary: In multiverse one decision changes a thousand outcomes, opening new paths. here is the story of our favorite character harry potter, watch as a single decision make him master of death, setting him on a lonely journey, wandering different multiverse and becoming a teacher, mentor, and overseer. I do not own harry potter or any animes, movies, games, novels, cartoons, comics mention
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Mastering death**

Harry Potter was standing in front of his mortal enemy, after knowing he had to die, in order to vanquish his enemy permanently. He had offered himself on a silver platter.

Feeling upcoming doom did not make him cower in fear, on the contrary, he was waiting for his release. During his life, he had been deprived of love in his childhood, watching other's parents taking care of their children, even the love his aunt and uncle had for his cousin Dudley left him feeling a longing for something in his heart. As he grew the void remained in his heart wishing for a family and friends.

Coming to Hogwarts brought a new light in his life. He made friends, people to talk to, people who knew his parents, opening a new door in his life. He was very happy during his time here. But no matter how much he wished it was not a home for him. he knew after graduating for here he will have to look forward to a new life.

During his life, he had learned that life always moves forward. In the grand scheme of things, he was just a tiny grain of sand in a desert. Even if he died, the sun will rise, the night will fall. If not him somebody else will take care of Voldemort.

Now here he was, after destroying Horcruxes, completing his duty, facing his liberation. He wanted to be finally free. the burdens of war, the death of Sirius and lack of family had left him hollow. He knew that his friend cared for him, even loved him. But he had faced trust issues with Ron during the fourth year that had changed him. He may have forgiven but not forgotten. The next person was Dumbledore, he loved the old man and knew that he had tried to protect his innocence by not telling the truth early. Dumbledore had wanted him to enjoy his life while he could. He wasn't sure if Dumbledore was manipulative or simply an old man doing his best. One thing was certain that he was a flawed man. Then his thoughts went to Severus, his feelings were complex, there was hate surely, but mixed with it was grudging respect. He mused he might even name his child after that man as a show of respect if he lived to had one. Lastly, it was Ginny, here, he wasn't sure of his feelings.

Harry had what he could, weakening his enemy to giving people hope, rest was up to his friends to destroy Voldemort. The wizarding world has truly done a number on him. the weight of 'chosen one ' was too much. He supposed the pressure has pushed to an edge of sorts that rather than fear and fleeing he was welcoming death. As he looked ahead he saw the pale serpentine figure raising his wand and shouting with triumph "Avada kedavra." Then he lost his vision.

Opening his vision he saw the man he least expected. the old headmaster of Hogwarts Dumbledore. Who informed him of his choice to go back or to move on.

Yet, this choice changed his destiny. Across multiverse, numerous harry had a will to live, to go back to his friends or to kill Voldemort. But he was the first one to chose death. Yes, he was somewhat tired of his life but he did not choose death as an escape via committing suicide nor did have the desire to return after accepting death.

Thus, truly accept death, fulfilling a condition which harry of other worlds could not. Because wanting to return after accepting death wasn't exactly accepting death.

He was the owner of death shroud being the last heir to potter.

He was the holder and last one to use resurrection stone.

He was the true master of the elder wand.

Finally, leading to mastering death.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Dilemma**

For harry becoming master of death was a unique experience. Just as he accepted to pass on, he felt a moment of enlightenment. He knew what was happening to him. Each hallow had a unique condition to become its master and this knowledge, he just knew. He couldn't explain how he knew, but that moment he felt omniscient.

The cloak's owner has to be of a Peverell bloodline. Which he was, being a potter connected to Peverell. The ownership passed through the bloodline. If the bloodline ended, then cloak would become ownerless, and the first person to find it will have its mastery. It will also link to the bloodline of the owner. Except, the owner could give it to somebody else than his blood, making him and his descendants the keeper of the cloak. Thus, it was the most loyal hollow, protecting its owner.

The master of stone will the last person to use it. Which he used before throwing it in the forest. Its holder does not provide any protection, neither does it curses its owner. Although they could become mad by using it. But it was not due to stone, their weak will was the reason. It could be regarded as indifferent one, as it did not care for its owner.

The last was the elder wand of treachery. It curses its user, the person to use it will become will have a tendency to keep control everything, making him thirsty for power or becoming manipulative. the former was present in Grindelwald while latter in Dumbledore. Its second curse was, that its user will not have a peaceful end, death will be full of regrets. Dumbledore had regrets for actions to Harry and Severus, Grindelwald died under Voldemort hand at the Nurmengard with a life full of regrets, even Voldemort had died unwillingly to accept its death. Only him and Draco Malfoy were its masters that had not used the wand even once. Lastly, to become master of death one must have the ownership of wand, but at the same time not using it even once.

These were the condition that Harry had fulfilled, while truly accepting his death. Which led to his current condition.

Becoming Master of death was a gradual and instant process. It was a paradox at the highest level. He was connected to past, present, and future becoming a fixed point. The manipulation of time, reality and causality could not erase his existence. Years passed in a blink of an eye, a mere instant became eternity. He had ultimate power and unlimited knowledge.

The laws of the universe, working of fate, the mysticism of magic, concepts of creation, destruction, space, time, life, death, harmonization and transformation became clear.

He saw the birth and demise infinite worlds. He saw the actions of his friends after his death, end of Nagini by Nivelle, the death of Voldemort by Hermione, his friends mourning his death, children of Ron and Hermione, Ginny marrying to somebody, Teddy growing up. He saw numerous different versions of Harry living their life, numerous Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione in their worlds, some had good ending while some bad.

Looking further, he found the origin set of hallows. It was related to the origin of his multiverse, the creator himself. They were not created by the creator in any of the worlds in the multiverse. There were worlds, where they were created by a death god, in some a powerful necromancer was their source of origin, in some Peverell brothers had forged these items, sometimes they were just myths, some worlds did not even have a set of hollows. But all had one thing in common. The creator had left a mark on all sets of hallows in his multiverse. There will be only one true master of death, receiving his inheritance, vanishing the mark from the rest of the sets.

The creator was a powerful being. He had created this multiverse and had left it for unknown reasons.

Now he was its new owner.

The creator had left some of its memories. Harry knows that he is connected to the universe at this moment and has complete control over this multiverse. This has given him omniscience and omnipotence. If he embraces this inheritance completely, first will occur an apocalypse across the multiverse and then all will become him. He will ascend to a creator level when he created this multiverse and could start his own multiverse. Then he will truly control this power.

Yet, he does not want this. He does not want to destroy this universe completely, It contains the souls of his friends and families.

So, he tries to think of a new solution and look beyond his multiverse.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. creator and verse**

Harry could somewhat understand the mentality of the creator. In the eyes of such being, their life was equal to cattle in human. For creator universe was like a backyard garden, which he raised and left for Harry as a gift.

But Harry was facing a problem due to this. He was connected to the whole of multiverse at this moment. This had already stretched his consciousness to limits. His emotion had already started to become numb.

If the process continues accordingly to the creator's wish, then his rebirth required the destruction of this multiverse. Only his willpower was halting the process, he just had to accept the inheritance and the apocalypse will begin. The other issue was that if he remained in such state. He will lose his identity over time, his personality will change, one day he may not care about the world, and destroying it by becoming mad with power. He was not meant to be connected to his multiverse for a long time.

He wanted this world to continue to exist. He had already accepted death to save others, now he was the cause of this apocalypse. This irony was not lost to him.

He did not want to accept this.

Why could he not get the peace he wanted.

Why he had to dance on whims of fate.

Even death did not give him freedom.

Again his decision was decided by other.

Again he just had to accept goodwill of creator and thank him for the gift.

He decided will not accept this!

He will decide what was good or bad for him. He will choose what will become of him!

He will never be chained by these restraints!

He will be Unfettered!

He will change his fate. He understood now that desiring power was not a bad thought, if one was weak then he will not be given a choice. Power itself was not bad, but the means the power is acquired and how one use it matters.

So, he searched the memories of the creator. His pseudo ascended state had given him vast power and senses which he utilized and looked beyond his multiverse, thus finally found his answer.

In simple terms, Dimensions such as the afterlife, limbo, reverse world, living world, alternate timelines, and some dimensional pockets made his universe. Then there was a group parallel universe, alternate universe, void in between and independent realities building his multiverse.

Beyond his multiverse he saw a grand scene, there were the universes, multiverses and agglomerated multiverses known as omniverses. These Verses (uni, multi, and Omni) were naturally created or were the handiwork of powerful being known as creator. These were hanging in 'the great void' like stars in the sky.

'The great void' was a mystery which the creator memories did not have an answer.

In 'the great void', a verse (uni, multi or Omni) and a creator had a very close relation. A naturally formed verse could give birth to a creator, whereas a naturally born creator could also form a verse. Usually, if a being forms in a gestating verse before the verse gains a 'will' it has a high chance to become the creator. But among creators, the most common method of their birth was a natural birth without a verse.

This natural birth was a mystery as the 'the great void'.

A lower being like Harry directly ascending was a phenomenon that occurred very rarely. This process required a very ruthless approach first this pseudo creator state formation by connecting to the verse then destruction, followed by absorption of all, finally ascension to the creator. After which he could create his own verse.

The creator had three levels 'unibody', 'multibody' and 'omnibody'.

Similar to the verse. But these level did not mean the strength level among creator, because a unibody with very complex universe could be powerful than the other two. Moreover, a creator could not enter another verse without the permission of the will of verse or its creator. Also, it was impossible to destroy a verse without going inside. Making an impenetrable fortress for the weakest creator towards strongest one.

The creators had an unlimited lifespan. Their death occurred mostly due to going into sleep, this was a very mysterious phenomenon similar to their spontaneous birth and 'the great void'. Some creators themselves dispersed their consciousness after living a long life, whereas sometimes a creator was killed by one of their creation or will of verse. Very rarely occurred a war between creators outside of their verses.

It was also common for a verse to have multiple wills. Usually, there was a great will representing the verse, and sub wills representing laws, emotions, entities or an aspect of verse.

Harry had an idea to save his verse but it required the help of his verse's wills. At this point, he was not powerful than them. The case was, the wills were helpless against the programming set by the creator awaiting their destruction.

So he finally reached the wills and called them for a discussion.


End file.
